ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E16 The Forge of Creation
Plot Azmuth is yelling at Ben in his lair for failing to stop Aggregor. Kevin asks Azmuth where the Forge of Creation is, but he has no idea. Ben has an idea for how to stop Aggregor and tells Gwen and Kevin to give him the keys. They put two keys into the Ultimatrix, unlocking an alien, and Ben turns into Alien X. Azmuth says that Alien X might work. Inside, Ben tries to reason with Serena and Bellicus, but Paradox arrives and tells him that he can't. Serena and Bellicus get angry at Paradox's presence. Paradox teleports Ben back to Azmuth's lair, transforming Alien X into Ben. As the one who hid it, Paradox can bring the team to the Forge of Creation. Azmuth objects, but Paradox convinces him otherwise. He explains to the team that the Forge of Creation is the homeworld of Celestialsapiens, and that Aggregor intends to absorb an infant Celestialsapien, becoming omnipotent. Paradox teleports them and the Rustbucket to the Forge of Creation, outside of the universe. The Forge is hidden by a Chronal Randomization Barrier. Paradox makes it visible. He leaves, unable to do anything more. They fly into the Forge of Creation, but something hits the Rustbucket. Aggregor's soldiers burst in and the Rustbucket becomes stuck. Ben turns into Terraspin and attacks the soldiers. He creates a tornado that sends them flying out of the Rustbucket and transforms into Ben. They go outside and see the Rustbucket's wing stuck inside seemingly nothing. Ben leans against the invisible barrier and falls in. Gwen saves him, but his 10-year-old self emerges. Young Ben says that Ben looks familiar and asks questions of Ben. Young Ben recognizes Kevin, but thinks that he is evil and turns into Heatblast. Heatblast and Kevin battle. Ben tries to go Big Chill but turns into NRG, his P'andor form. Heatblast attacks NRG, but NRG blasts him, sending him flying away. Gwen saves him and he turns into Ben. Young Ben recognizes Gwen as well, but doesn't believe that NRG is him until he turns into Ben. Young Ben is still suspicious of Kevin. The team returns to the problem of the Rustbucket's being stuck. Young Ben goes Wildmutt and starts eating the ship. Ben turns him back into Ben, puzzling him. The ship gets free and they fly through a field of floating Celestialsapiens. They warn young Ben not to get their attention. Young Ben annoys the rest of the team. Kevin yells at him, but he tells him that his joking is his way of coping with the large stakes of his battles. Ben denies that he thinks this way as well. Young Ben looks at Ben's aliens as they arrive at a female Celestialsapien holding an infant in her outstretched arms. They crash into her hands. Two Four Arms break out of the Rustbucket. Aggregor arrives and attacks the team. He defeats Gwen and lands. Aggregor says that he will kill Ben and take the Celestialsapien. The team fights, but their attacks have no effect. Four Arms turns young Four Arms into Stinkfly and himself into Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire. Stinkfly says that Ultimate Swampfire is a copy of Wildvine. Ultimate Swampfire catches Aggregor in vines, but he escapes. He defeats Stinkfly and Ultimate Swampfire, both of whom turn into Ben. He approaches the Celestialsapien. Young Ben tells Kevin that he can absorb the Omnitrix to stop Aggregor, but Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix. Kevin, an amalgam of Ben's aliens, stops Aggregor and absorbs his powers, turning him normal. Ben tells Kevin to stop, but Kevin has gone crazy with energy. Young Ben convinces Kevin not to absorb the Celestialsapien and he flies away. Paradox arrives and says that he will return young Ben home. He reveals that young Ben will remember this day as a dream, and it will cause him to trust Kevin. He also tells Ben that he will do what needs to be done. Ben vows to take care of Kevin. Impact *Ben transforms into NRG for the first time *Ben transforms into Alien X for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Ben transforms into Alien X for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Young Ben, Heatblast, Wildmutt, and Stinkfly are introduced in Ultimate Alien *Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix and Aggregor's prisoners and goes insane *Aggregor reverts to his original form and is stopped Alien X UA.png|Alien X|link=Alien X Heatblast UA Young.PNG|Heatblast|link=Young Heatblast NRG.png|NRG|link=NRG Wildmutt UA Young.PNG|Wildmutt|link=Young Wildmutt Four Arms UA Young.PNG|Four Arms|link= Young Four Arms Stinkfly UA Young.PNG|Stinkfly|link= Young Stinkfly Characters Characters *Azmuth *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Serena *Bellicus *Professor Paradox *Young Ben *Celestialsapiens Villains *Aggregor's Soldiers *Aggregor Aliens *Alien X *Terraspin *Heatblast (Young Ben) *NRG *Wildmutt (Young Ben) *Four Arms *Four Arms (Young Ben) *Stinkfly (Young Ben) *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Alien Returns Category:Aggregor Arc